


Not Alone

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: They were just two lonely people, staring at the sky and sharing a drink. Remembering about the past was hard, but together they had something they've missed for too long: a home.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NropaY_OneEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> Nropay asked: Swanfire - Sitting on the roof on a starry night while sharing a bottle of liquor and venting about their life problems  
> This is my first solo Swanfire One-Shot and I'm really happy the result. I hope you like it and share your thoughts about this little fic with me!

Climbing up rooftops were like a hobby for them by now. Emma had spent a life-time trying to find a real meaning for most things and until a couple of months ago, she would look up at the starts in nights like this one and curse fate for everything she had been through, however things had changed since she had met Neal. He was adventurous, funny, as screwed-up as her, and most import, like felt like home. She wasn't sure if she should be considering him this way, as she didn't even have a reference to what home was really like, but the way he smiled, the way he pulled his arm around her shoulders felt too safe and good to be wrong.

Maybe it was the fact they were so alike that drawled her to him since that first day, when she stole the yellow bug, but even if it wasn't, something was still too perfect about every wrong situation they faced together. And they did it a lot. They stole food from grocery stores, ran way like the two little criminals they were and ate chocolate bars inside the car, laughing at how clever and fast they were. Together they were better, together they were whole.

She laid against the cold roof, waiting for him, trembling with cold, as her currently clothes were starting to get too thin for the weather and she soon would have to steal new ones. The house Emma had chosen to climb was a beautiful one, big enough for no one to notice when they used the tree to get on the roof. Her hair was making a pillow for her tonight, she waited for him in a solemn silence, gaze fixed on the dark sky, until she felt his steps beside her and watched as Neal took a seat beside her, offering the blonde the bottle he had in hands. She took it, sitting up to open the lid and take a thirstily sip, grimacing slightly at the taste - not because it was a bad one but because it wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

"Liquor?" Emma inquired. "I thought you were bringing wine."

"Sorry, babe, that's all I could get before starting to run," Neal answered with a little smirk.

He took the bottle from her and drank from it, sighing as he pulled it down, looking at the stars like she had been doing, but Emma was feeling rather bitter in that night, in need of some relief for her troubled mind and quickly reached for the bottle again.

"Whatever, give it back to me, Cassidy."

She grabbed it with strength, taking the bottle from his hands and lifting it to her mouth, taking a long sip that made him arch an eyebrow at her, laughing slightly as he opened his backpack and took a blanket from inside there.

"Slow down, Em, or you'll get out of here rolling down to the ground and I can guarantee you the fall won't be easy on you,"

"Nothing is ever easy at me," she barely whispered, eyes fixed on the inscriptions of the bottle, as if they were somewhat interesting.

Neal lifted the blanket, covering her with it and coming a bit closer so could also pass the soft fabric through his shoulders. Emma leaned on, laying her head against his shoulder, hands still closed tightly around the liquor bottle.

"Are you thinking about your parents?"

"Maybe," she answered at first, worrying at her lip, before she gave up and confessed: "Yeah, totally. Who abandons a baby the way they did? I mean, couldn't them at least take me somewhere warm? Was I so worthless that they needed to leave me on the road?"

"Believe me, sometimes it is better to be abandoned this way by someone you don't yet know, than to be abandoned by someone you love."

She looked up at him, offering Neal the liquor, which he took with a small grateful smile. He took a sip and she watched for a moment, trying to decide if she should ask or not and opted to do it.

"Are you talking about your dad?"

"Who else?"

There was some kind of bitterness in his voice that Emma didn't heard so often. Neal used to be a bubbly person, he could easily make you laugh with his silly jokes and his endless happiness. Very rarely he showed it when there was something really bothering him.

"What about your mom?" Emma asked. "You never talk much about her."

"There is no much to be told," he shrugged, "she was there for a while, but them she wasn't, but I still had my father and he was all I needed, until he betrayed me too."

She didn't know what it felt like to have a father and could only attempt to imagine if it was nice to have someone worrying about you, looking after you, but Neal did and by the way the talked, she could tell he loved his father very much. Whatever happened between them in the past, left a mark on him, because Neal probably wasn't expecting to be left down by someone he cared for so dearly.

"That story about him being a good guy with bad habits again?" The blonde inquired. "What did he do? Drugs? Alcohol?"

"Something like that. He was definitely addicted," Neal snorted.

Sighing, Emma took the bottle from him, taking a sip of the liquor and letting it slowly burn her throat. It was a good sensation, because it made the lump in it seem to not be there.

"Your life sucks as much as mine," she said.

A chuckle came from Neal, as he bent down to reach of his backpack again, opening the zipper and taking a good look inside before he took three purple bars from inside of it, lifting them to Emma, which made her eyes shine as much as a child's at Christmas morning. She licked her lips, suddenly feeling her stomach contract with hunger.

"I brought these to you," Neal smiled, placing them on her lap. "Your favourite, right?"

"Yeah," Emma agreed handing him the bottle so she could pick one of the bars and tear open the purple paper, breaking a piece of the chocolate and biting at it with a delighted sound. "When I was younger I used break into some houses during the school vacation period, because I knew there wouldn't be anyone around. I entered children's rooms and imagined what it would be like if I lived there with a family. How my parents would look like, how they would sound... I know, it is silly."

"It's not," he guaranteed with a shook of his head. "My dad and I were very poor, and sometimes I get myself wondering if we lived here, in this place at that time, would things have played out differently? Maybe he managed to buy a nice house with his working efforts or something like that."

Emma breathed in, looking up at the starry sky as she snuggled closer to Neal. He drank more liquor and she ate more chocolate, the silence of the night an welcoming friend to them. It was almost like they were alone in this world.

"It would be nice if we all could just erase the past and start again."

"Oblivion would be a blessing," Neal agreed, "but let's face it, liquor is the only alternative in our reach."

Laughing she let the chocolate bar fall to the lap again, reaching for the bottle he was holding.

"Let me drink then."

Neal smirked, taking the bottle away from her and sipping from it, hearing amused as little protests left her mouth before he locked lips with her, sliding his tongue in and allowing her to taste the liquor. Emma laughed against his mouth for a couple of seconds before pulling away and moving to lay against the roof, bringing him along. The boy pulled her closed stroking the soft strands of blonde her and kissing the top of her head.

"You're special, Emma," he murmured, "don't you ever forget."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
